Goodbye My Lover
by Vileneify
Summary: Alec stracił swojego czarnoksiężnika i wcale nie radzi sobie tak dobrze, jak mu się wydaje. Uwaga! Spojlery do Miasta Zaginionych Dusz. Akcja rozgrywa się po zakończeniu 5 tomu TMI. :) Jest to moje pierwsze opublikowane opowiadanie. Przymknijcie jedno, lub najlepiej oba oczęcia na błędy.


Cześć Kochani!

Przedstawiam Wam moje pierwsze opowiadanie, którego bohaterami są Magnus i Alec. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba i z chęcią je przeczytacie. Liczę na opinie i oceny, chciałabym wiedzieć, co mogę poprawić :)

Nie stworzyłam The Mortal Instruments - wszystkie prawa autorskie do postaci należą do autorki.

Do czytania polecam piosenkę, którą to ff zostało zainspirowane - oto link: watch?v=2ntKgLxgY9s

_Goodbye my lover,_

_goodbye my friend._

Alec siedział w pokoju, beznamiętnie wpatrując się w biały sufit. Jego wzrok co jakiś czas omiatał sterylnie czyste pomieszczenie. Tak, właśnie. Wysprzątał nawet swój pokój. Ugotował obiad (co prawda posiłek był niejadalny, ale przecież liczą się chęci). Pomógł rodzicom. Wyszedł z Izzy na zakupy (o zgrozo!).

Zajmował się wszystkim, czym tylko się dało. Chciał choć na chwilę odgonić od siebie wyraz twarzy Magnusa, szeptającego „Aku cinta kamu..", a później znikającego w mroku, przygarbionego i smutnego.

Wstał z łóżka, po raz milionowy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia obchodząc pomieszczenie, po czym rzucając się w desperacji na łóżko i wtulając twarz w zimną poduszkę. Brakowało mu ciepła drugiej osoby.

Brakowało mu Magnusa.

Tęsknił za jego wsparciem, za głupimi pomysłami. Za jego naprawdę dziwnym stylem i ciągłymi kłótniami o garderobę. Brakowało mu jego ukochanego czarnoksiężnika, który może i był… _specyficzną _osobą, ale znaczył dla niego więcej, niż cały świat bez niego. Wszystko straciło barwę, odkąd równo tydzień temu po raz ostatni wszedł w próg mieszkania Magnusa, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

_It __might be over_

_but it won't stop there_

_ Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł tak ogromnej, zatrważającej pustki. Był zdruzgotany, tak po prostu. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, ale czy naprawdę jego konsekwencje musiały być aż tak poważne? Naprawdę miał stracić osobę, którą kochał najmocniej, jak tylko się dało? Magnus był jego całym światem…_

_Powoli wszedł do – jeszcze niedawno ICH – mieszkania. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na pozór nic się nie zmieniło. Tylko na podłodze stały dwie, schludnie zapakowane, należące do Aleca walizki. _

_Na twarzy Nocnego Łowcy pojawił się mały, lecz bardzo smutny uśmiech. Na ścianach nadal wisiały ich zdjęcia ze wspólnej podróży. Pamiętał, jak bardzo byli wtedy szczęśliwi. Nadal czuł kojący dotyk starszego mężczyzny. Wspominał wszystkie przygody, jakie spotkały ich w czasie wycieczki. _

_To miało tak po prostu odejść?_

_Wszystko, co udało im się osiągnąć, swój własny raj, który zbudowali, miał zniknąć? _

_ - Magnus! – zawołał w głos, wiedząc, że czarnoksiężnik, gdziekolwiek jest, i tak usłyszy jego prośbę o pojawienie się. Zawsze w jakiś dziwny, niepojęty sposób słyszał. Zasiadł więc na kanapie i czekał, siedząc jak na szpilkach, nerwowo oczekując przybycia ukochanego. _

_ Po chwili mag pojawił się w pokoju. Nie wyglądał jednak tak, jak Alec go zapamiętał._

_ Głębokie cienie pod oczami świadczyły o nieprzespanych nocach. Oczy maga, zazwyczaj obrysowane mocnym makijażem, podkreślającym pionowe źrenice – które mężczyzna mimo wszystko, dzięki zapewnieniom kochanka, że to one czynią go wyjątkowym, zaakceptował – teraz były czerwone i podpuchnięte. Ubranie wisiało na nim, jakby schudł o kilka kilogramów. Minął tylko kilka tydzieńi! Czyżby czarnoksiężnik od tamtego czasu nic nie jadł? Alec był zatrwożony. Niepokoił go wygląd Magnusa. Był taki… mały, zagubiony. Słaby i zraniony. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Nocny Łowca widział samego siebie, patrząc w lustro._

_ - Chciałeś coś, Alexandrze? – mruknął mag, nie patrząc w oczy chłopaka, który usilnie próbował przyciągnąć jego uwagę._

_ - Magnus, ja… - zamarł, nie wiedząc, jak zebrać myśli. Po chwili postanowił po prostu powiedzieć wszystko, co zalegało mu na duszy od ich ostatniego spotkania. – Wiem, że popełniłem błąd. Powinienem najpierw zapytać cię o zdanie, ale zrozum, nie byłem w stanie tego dokonać. Nie mogłem skrócić twojego życia, nigdy nie mógłbym zrobić czegoś takiego. Tylko ta myśl, że zostawisz mnie, kiedy się zestarzeję, bo nie będę już przystojny i w pełni sił… Chciałem, byśmy stanęli u kresu życia razem, we dwoje. Spróbuj mnie zrozumieć, błagam, Magnus – w oczach bruneta pojawiły się łzy._

_ - Alexandrze… - w kocich oczach czarnoksiężnika pojawiła się iskra uczucia. Alec trzymał się tego błysku niczym ostatniej liny ratunku. Kolejne słowa sprawiły, że serce Nocnego Łowcy uderzyło o podłogę i roztrzaskało się na małe kawałeczki – Zabierz swoje rzeczy i wyjdź stąd, proszę._

_ Po policzkach bruneta spłynęły słone krople. Całe życie próbował maskować swoje uczucia, jednak w tym momencie nie umiał powstrzymać płaczu. Obrócił się tyłem do byłego chłopaka, ukrywając swoją rozpacz i zabierając karton ze swoimi rzeczami._

_ - A jeszcze niedawno mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz. Miłość wybacza, wiesz? – głos Aleca trząsł się, zdławiony szlochem. Wyszedł, nie patrząc już na czarnoksiężnika, który oparł się o ścianę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie słyszał jego kolejnych słów, które mogły mu tak wiele wyjaśnić._

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

Kap, kap. Pierwsza słona kropla, następnie kolejna i jeszcze następna. Czy kiedyś wreszcie wspomnienia przestaną boleć? Błagał w myślach wszystkich możliwych bogów, by w końcu odgonili od niego przeszłość. By mógł zacząć na nowo.

Kroki same zaprowadziły go na ulicę, skąd skierował się pomału w stronę ich mieszkania. Stanął przed starą kamienicą, na pozór nie odróżniającą się od innych. Ten dom był jednak jedyny w swoim rodzaju. To tutaj miały miejsce najpiękniejsze wspomnienia młodego łowcy.

_ - Prezes Miau! – Magnus wreszcie znalazł swojego kota. Zaczął tłamsić zwierzaka, tuląc go w ramionach. Alec patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem. Halo, czemu jego chłopak był bardziej czuły w stosunku do kota niż do niego?_

_ Nocny Łowca zganił się w myślach. Nie mógł przecież być zazdrosny o zwierzę! _

_ Nie mógł, ale był. Naprawdę, zazdrościł kotu uwagi, którą poświęcał mu mag. A przecież obok niego na kanapie, siedział jego, bardziej od kota, spragniony pieszczot chłopak! _

_Alec obrócił się tyłem do mężczyzny, kuląc się w kącie kanapy. Nie chciał, żeby Magnus zauważył jego wyraz twarzy. Myśli łowcy były bezsensowne i nierozsądne i on sam doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Tylko że przy Magnusie był zazdrosny o cały świat. Czarnoksiężnik był jego, tylko i wyłącznie jego! Uh, ta głupia zazdrość!_

_ - Alexandrze – usłyszał głos jak zza mgły. Nieobecnym wzrokiem spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Magnus złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego karku, jakby chcąc przywrócić go do rzeczywistości. _

_Alec odwrócił się i jedno spojrzenie w kocie oczy mężczyzny wystarczyło, by cała zazdrość prędko z niego uleciała. Widział w pionowych źrenicach bezgraniczne oddanie i miłość, mimo że był tylko młodym, niedoświadczonym Nocnym Łowcą. Złożył pocałunek na ustach czarnoksiężnika, przyciągając go bliżej. Jego wargi smakowały tak cudownie…_

Wszedł do środka, stając pod drzwiami swojego byłego mieszkania. Patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na klamkę. Dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszedł? Zsunął się po ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi. Potrzebował Magnusa. Teraz. Właśnie teraz.

_I'm so hallow, babe,_

_I'm so hallow_

Wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz i otworzył drzwi. To zabawne – wyprowadził się, ale zapomniał oddać właścicielowi klucza. Stanął w ciemnym przedpokoju, właściwie nie wiedząc, co on tu robi. Z salonu usłyszał śmiechy i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza ściany, chcąc zobaczyć swojego ukochanego, choć jeden, ostatni raz spojrzeć na jego uśmiechniętą twarz.

Jego serce pękło na pół.

Bo Magnus nie tylko uśmiechał się, przytulając do siebie jakiegoś nieznanego mężczyznę. Nie tylko ich ręce były złączone w czułym uścisku. Oni całowali się, z widoczną namiętnością napierając na swoje wargi.

Alec wiedział, że teoretycznie ich związek zakończył się już (a może dopiero?) tydzień temu. Czarnoksiężnik był wolny i mógł robić co tylko chciał. Tylko że Nocny Łowca nadal żył nadzieją, która w tym momencie została brutalnie zniszczona.

Cofnął się o krok, powodując, że z małego stolika spadł nieduży wazon, do którego mag zawsze wkładał bukiety otrzymane od swojego chłopaka. Rozbił się o podłogę, roztrzaskując na malutkie kawałeczki, tak jak ich porcelanowa miłość.

Kocie tęczówki Magnusa skierowały się w jego stronę. Nieznacznie się skrzywił, widząc Aleca.

Nawet on się nim brzydził.

_I can not live without you_

Nocny Łowca wypadł z mieszkania. Nie pamiętał, jak dotarł nad rzekę. Cały bieg był niemalże nie zapamiętanym wspomnieniem. Teraz stał samotnie, zastanawiając się nad sensem swojego życia. Był niepotrzebnym, bezwartościowym śmieciem. Skulił się z zimna. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach. Czuł, jakby od tygodnia nie robił nic innego, tylko płakał, rozpaczał. Nie był w stanie nawet skupić się na polowaniach na demony. To wszystko było bez sensu, nie miało znaczenia. Był tylko i wyłącznie problemem dla swoich bliskich, tak inny ze swoją orientacją. Ciążył Jace'owi, nie umiejąc nawet obronić swojego _parabatai_. Dla Magnusa… Dla Magnusa był nikim. Tylko i wyłącznie zabawką, z którą mag się już rozstał. Był słaby, tak cholernie słaby…

_I've been addicted to you._

Nie, to nie miało sensu.

Skierował swoje kroki ku Instytutowi. Szedł spokojnie, z opuszczoną głową, ledwo ruszając nogami. Czuł się tak słaby i nic nie warty. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zjadł pełnowartościowy posiłek. Nie mógł spać – gdy tylko udawało mu się zażyć choć chwilę odpoczynku w objęciach Morfeusza zaraz jego podświadomość atakowały koszmary, po których budził się cały drżący i zalany łzami. Potknął się, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Nie czuł już palców. Było tak zimno, ciemno. On był wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie. Gdy następnym razem stracił równowagę, przewrócił się, upadając na zimny beton i tracąc przytomność.

_'__Cause I'd seen the end_

_before we begun_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. __  
__I've watched you sleeping for a while. _

Magnus patrzył na leżącego na łóżku, śpiącego Nocnego Łowcę. Był tak kruchy. Schudł, nosił za szerokie koszulki, żeby ukryć wystające żebra. Cienie pod jego oczami były bardzo głębokie – wyraźnie odznaczały się na jego bladej, jeszcze bledszej niż zazwyczaj, skórze. Czarnoksiężnik ze smutnym uśmiechem odgarnął mu przydługie, ciemne włosy z oczu. Alec zadrżał pod jego dotykiem. Na jego skórze pojawiły się ciarki, przez co mag wyjął z stojącej nieopodal szafy kolejny koc i szczelnie okrył nim czarnowłosego. Złożył krótki pocałunek na czole chłopaka i skierował się ku kuchni, po kolejny zimny okład, który miałby za zadanie zbić gorączkę młodszego mężczyzny.

Magnus usiadł ciężko przy stole. Był ciekawy, jak zareaguje Alec, gdy obudzi się w jego mieszkaniu. Gdy tylko zobaczył, jak łowca opuszcza jego dom z łzami w oczach, odepchnął tego mężczyznę, który tak naprawdę nic dla niego nie znaczył - miał za zadanie tylko zastąpił ciemnowłosego chłopaka - i podążył za nim, bojąc się, że Alexander może zrobić coś głupiego. Gdy zobaczył, że ten się potknął, złapał go, zanim uderzył o asfalt. Młodszy miał wysoką gorączkę, trząsł się i nie reagował na próby wybudzenia, więc Magnus zajął się nim, kładąc go we własnym łóżku, lecząc magią i przynosząc chłodzące kompresy.

Wiedział, że Alec go teraz nienawidzi. Widział to w jego oczach, gdy Nocny Łowca zobaczył go z innym. Stracił resztkę nadziei.

Ale oni po prostu nie mogli być razem.

Byli zbyt różni.

Alec był Nocnym Łowcą, a on Podziemnym.

I Magnus zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, a i tak rozstanie bolało, tak cholernie bolało. Tęsknił każdego dnia, próbując zapełnić pustkę, jaka nagle, wraz z odejściem chłopaka, zapanowała w jego życiu. Nocami odwiedzał Alec'a, w milczeniu spoglądając na jego śpiącą, tak często jednak powyginaną grymasami spowodowanymi przez koszmary, twarz.

Był taki przystojny.

Kochał go, najmocniej jak tylko mógł.

A jednak nie wahał się sprawiać mu bólu. Magnus zacisnął dłonie na własnych, wyjątkowo nie wystylizowanych, włosach. Alec tak bardzo cierpiał, przeżywał rozstanie. Nie umiał się podnieść. Magnus zranił go mocniej, niż przypuszczał. On go nie zostawił – on go zabił. Nienawidził się za to, ale wierzył, że tak będzie lepiej.

Czarnoksiężnik usłyszał lekkie poruszenie w sypialni, więc szybko poszedł do innego pomieszczenia. Nocny Łowca siedział na łóżku, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał wprost przed siebie i zobaczył stojącego w progu Magnusa.

- Nie – wyszeptał – nie, nie, nie. Odejdź stąd. Jesteś tylko cholernym koszmarem, tak? Znowu? Czemu nie możesz mnie wreszcie zostawić? Do końca życia będę widział twoją twarz w snach, przypominającą mi o największym błędzie mojego życia? Odejdź, do cholery. Daj mi wreszcie spokój, proszę, zostaw mnie samego – Alec cicho łkał, wtulając się w poduszkę przesiąkniętą zapachem ukochanego. – Wiem, popełniłem błąd, ale czy kara musi być tak ciężka? Zabij mnie, tak będzie najlepiej. Nie chcę już więcej cierpieć.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul. __  
__You changed my life and all my goals._

Magnus zachłysnął się powietrzem.

On naprawdę go zabił, zostawiając go samotnego i zranionego. Ta postać, która teraz wtulała się w jego poduszkę, to już nie był Alec, tylko jego marny cień.

Czarownik usiadł na łóżku.

- Alexandrze – jego głos załamał się, więc wziął głęboki oddech - To naprawdę ja. Spokojnie, proszę cię, uspokój się

Alec spojrzał na niego zamglonymi, nieobecnymi oczami. Po chwili przytulił się i wczepił z całej siły w koszulę czarnoksiężnika, przytulając się do niego najmocniej jak tylko mógł.

- Wiem, że gdy się obudzę, znikniesz. Zawsze znikasz. Ale jeżeli twoja miłość to tylko sen, proszę, nie budź mnie. Chcę żyć tym marzeniem – Nocny Łowca nigdy nie wyznawał magowi wprost swojej miłości. Nigdy nie lubił wielkich słów, wolał udowadniać swoje uczucie czułymi gestami, delikatnymi muśnięciami dłoni. Takie wyznanie było czymś niezwykłym.

- Aku cinta kamu – odpowiedział cicho Magnus, a z kocich oczu spłynęła łza, która potoczyła się po policzku, zbywając z niego brokat. Oparł podbródek na głowie śpiącego Nocnego Łowcy.

Trzymał w ramionach swój największy skarb i nie zamierzał ponownie dać mu odejść.

_I still hold your hand _

_In mine_

_When you fall asleep_

Alec otworzył oczy, czując uścisk na swojej talii. Zamarł, odwracając się, by zobaczyć osobę, która go przytulała.

Magnus.

Jego czarownik.

Jego ukochany.

Jego miłość.

Pogłaskał czarnoksiężnika po policzku. Rzadko kiedy widział go śpiącego – zazwyczaj to Magnus wstawał wcześniej, przygotowywał im śniadanie i gdy łowca w końcu zrywał się z łóżka, mag był już cały w brokacie.

Wtedy do Aleca dotarła straszliwa prawda.

Nie wiedział, co robi w mieszkaniu swojego byłego chłopaka. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że obudził się przytulony do jego piersi.

Wiedział za to, że oni nie byli już razem i dzisiejszy ranek nie powinien tak wyglądać. Powoli zsunął się z krawędzi łóżka, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Skrzywił się, czując pulsujący ból głowy.

- Alec, poczekaj – zza pościeli dobiegł go zaspany głos Magnusa.

Nocny Łowca spojrzał w jego stronę.

- Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio już dość wyraźnie dałeś mi znać, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – mruknął pod nosem, bojąc się spojrzeć w kocie źrenice czarnoksiężnika. Tak bardzo go kochał…

Mag poderwał się z łóżka i podszedł do młodszego chłopaka, ujmując jego podbródek i delikatnie składając czuły pocałunek na wargach mężczyzny. Ten zaskoczony, przez chwilę nie reagował. Dopiero później oddał pocałunek z całkowitą pewnością, bo _przecież go kochał. _Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, Alec założył ręce na piersi. Czekał na wyjaśnienia.

- Przepraszam, Alexandrze. Byłem głupi. Wróć do mnie. Potrzebuję cię, teraz i zawsze.

Nocny Łowca pokiwał głową, szybko zapominając o całym cierpieniu, którego Magnus był powodem i ponownie pocałował maga najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił.

Wreszcie wszystko wracało do normalności.


End file.
